


Scroll of Solomon

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [47]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, M/M, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Qunmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Ashaad and Saemus Dumar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scroll of Solomon

“This is the King’s Script,” said Saemus in surprise. “But I don’t recognise any of the words…”

“It is part of the Qun, transcribed for viddathari.” Ashaad gestures languidly at the book in his companion’s hands. “You may find it useful.”

The human smiles, a slow, shining thing. “It is a fine gift indeed, Ashaad. Thank you. May I read it for you? I promise not to mangle it too much.”

“Proceed at your own pace.”

Saemus clears his throat and begins, the foreign sounds and tones swirling crisp and new on his teeth and tongue, like early apples.

_“Look! It is the Ashkaari  
Escorted by sixty karasten,  
the noblest of Qunandar,  
All of them wearing the sword,  
All experienced in battle,  
each with his sword at his side,  
prepared for the terrors of the night.”_

“Continue,” Ashaad says, and Saemus obliges, leaning against him. In that brief moment, the rocks and wind and sea are all of Par Vollen, and the boy’s voice sounds like home.

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to the Song of Solomon 3:7-8.


End file.
